A Frozen Heart
by hosters
Summary: What if Emma had a frozen heart? In the final battle against Elsa in the abandoned barn, Emma sacrifices herself and Elsa freezes her heart. Captain Swan angst fic.


**Hey y'all!**

**If any of you read The Host fanfictions, I'm the author of Something Good and What a Strange World. Some of you might recognize me from instagram hosters . **

**I absolutely adore OUAT and more importantly, Captain Swan. After I watched the season 3 finale (and come on, who ****_wasn't_**** jumping up and down at the Captain Swan kiss?), I was so energized that I couldn't sleep. XD**

**Eventually, I came up with this prompt, "What if Emma had a frozen heart?"**

**This is the result of that thought.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. The brilliant and amazing Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz own it. All I own is the plot of this fanfic.**

* * *

This had to end.

Elsa, the freaking ice queen, was currently shooting her ice powers at the Merry Men, along with Killian and her father, David. Emma knew this was part of the plan, waiting on the sidelines fighting marshmallows while the boys distracted Elsa, but she was worried. What if something happened to Killian? The past year had been amazing. Everything from admitting their feelings for each other to him proposing to her on the docks to their beautiful wedding. It was perfect and she didn't want it to end so soon. She wanted to fight alongside him. Be in the action. Do _something_.

Of course, this is just when she would get the most fun.

Elsa had knocked the Merry Men (and David) to the other side of the barn. She then turned to Killian, who defiantly held his sword to her. "I thought I wouldn't need to hurt your pretty face, pirate. But I have to." She mustered up a ball of ice magic in her hand and launched it in Killian's direction. Emma didn't even know she was moving until she heard herself yelling his name. Once she got close enough, she shoved him out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough to save herself. The ball of ice hit Emma straight in the chest and a voice screamed. Just before Emma's knees gave away, she looked at Regina and mouthed, _now_. Regina summoned her newly intensified light magic and blasted it at Elsa.

Emma crumbled, but she didn't hit the dirt like she expected. Two strong arms were holding her and guiding her to the floor. Her head was cradled in someone's lap, their fingers running through her hair.

"No, no, no, Swan! Come on, love. Stay with me!" It said. She recognized the person instantly-it was Killian. She was about to respond but she couldn't find the energy. What she would give for a nap…

"Swan! Open your eyes, love!" He urged, punctuating the last sentence with a light slap on the face. She sighed and slowly lifted her eyelids. She found the deep sea blue eyes she'd always adore.

"Gods, Emma. You're ice cold." He stated worriedly. His fingers brushed her cheek and she shivered. Killian shrugged out of his leather coat and wrapped it around his love. His grasp on her tightened.

"Killian," Emma whispered, barely audible. He took her hand in his and placed a feather-light kiss on it. Emma's lips turned up slightly at the gesture. _That's my Killian, _Emma thought affectionately.

"I'm right here, Swan. I'll always be here." He assured her. _Of course I will, you bloody woman_, Killian thought teasingly. _That's what my vows said._

"Take care of Henry…" She breathed. _Oh Henry… _Emma sighed internally. She wouldn't be able to see him grow into a man, to see him get married, to see her grandchildren. _Just like his father, _she added.

"No, Emma. We'll take care of him. You'll live, Emma. You have to!" His eyes burned with tears.

"Sorry," she said. "I love you, Killian. Always have…" her voice trailed off, eyes glazing a little.

"No! Emma, stay with me! You can't die! Not you, too…" He sobbed. Hadn't he been through enough? Guess life didn't think so, because the love of his life, his world, his _heart_ was dying in front of him.

"Killian…" Emma mumbled. Killian sniffled.

"Yes, my beautiful Swan," Killian answered through tears. She was getting colder and colder by the second, her lips already turning a tinge blue.

"Keep on living, Killian…" Emma responded. "I know you can go on without me. You'll have Henry…"

"No!" He choked. "I can't live in a world where you don't exist, Emma. We've been over this. If you…" He took a deep breath. "die, I don't think I could ever go on. Losing Liam led me to piracy, and losing Milah led me on a revenge quest for three hundred years! I don't know what losing you would do to me."

Oh, but he _did _know what losing Emma would do to him. He knew it would tear his being apart. He knew it would crush him inside. He knew it would leave him alone and broken-hearted. He knew that the path he would choose after that would not only shatter him, but kill him. He wouldn't be able to survive in a world without his one and only Swan.

"Just hold me, Killian," Emma told him. "I want my last moments to be good."

"As you wish," Killian whispered. He hugged Emma to him and he felt how cold she was. It was like holding ice, but he didn't care. It was Emma. He cried silent tears for his Swan while Emma weakly grabbed his real hand, the hand with his wedding band on it. She twisted it around his finger and it felt warm. Emma slipped the ring off his finger and pinched it between her index finger and her thumb. She squeezed her eyes shut as the ring started to gleam brightly.

"When I'm gone, this will help you remember me. Take a look." Emma instructed. Killian gently took the ring from her hand and looked at it. In the hole of the ring was Emma. He smiled. Then, it flashed to their first _real_ kiss on Granny's patio. Then to the moment when they moved into their new house (near the docks of course), and to the moment he proposed to her at the docks, and finally to them saying "I do" to each other at their wedding. The amount of tears falling increased.

"Dad once said that you have to look for the good moments in between the bad ones," she uttered. "I wanted to give you our good moments."

"Thank you, Swan. I don't think I could ever forget our moments." He said sweetly.

"I want to thank you, Killian, for saving me in the first place. Not just from New York, or all the villains we've faced, but from myself. You saved me from closing my heart off from love forever. You kept coming back for me and you broke the extremely high walls around my heart. You made an orphan feel loved again. And I am forever grateful. I just wished that-" she gasped. Her breaths became shallower and she became even colder in his arms. Killian's eyes blurred.

"Emma! Love! Swan, don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me!" he cried. A waterfall of tears cascaded down his cheek. Emma looked up at Killian and raised her hand and rested it on his cheek. He leaned into it and held her hand there.

"I love you… Killian Jones…" she muttered. "Love you so much…"

Her head fell slack in his lap and her eyes closed. The hand against his cheek was extremely cold. Killian shook his head back and forth frantically. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't be. He wouldn't believe it. She was the strongest lass he'd ever known. He looked at her and saw that her fingertips and lips were a strange hue of blue. He placed his hook under her nose. His breath hitched. She wasn't breathing. He placed her hand that was on his cheek on her stomach and his real hand on her chest. No heartbeat. He closed his eyes as he sobbed. He held on to her tightly as he rocked back and forth.

He took in a shuddering breath as he opened his eyes. He took in the sight of his Emma.

"No. No, Swan. Don't leave me. Don't leave Henry. You promised us forever. You were supposed to stay. Don't die on me now, love. Not now, not ever." He whispered into her hair. He didn't even know everyone was gathered around him until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his friend (and father-in-law) David with Mary Margaret in tow. David had tears in his eyes and Mary Margaret was leaning into her husband for support. The Merry Men and the dwarves took off their hats and bowed their heads. Regina was even trying not to let her own tears fall.

"Regina," he acknowledged the former Evil Queen. "Can you do something?"

Regina looked at him with pity and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Believe me, if I could, I would." He sensed the truth in her words. After Robin confessed to Regina that while he loved Marian and probably always will, that it was the Evil Queen who stole his heart and gave him a happy ending, Regina forgave Emma and they soon became pretty close friends after that (strange, right?).

Killian looked to Mr. Gold, or should he say Rumplestiltskin. "Gold, you have to do something. You must have come up with something to fix this." Killian begged. "_Please_," he added brokenly. Oh, also after Killian and Emma got together, Rumple and Killian made peace after about 300 years of hatred and feuding stating that the people they were before were not the people standing right in front of them.

Rumple ducked away from Killian's gaze and sighed. "I wish I could, dearie, but this is one of the only things I can't cure."

Once Gold said those words, Killian broke down. He willingly let his tears escape and soon his cries became sobs. He buried his face in Emma's golden hair and inhaled her scent: lavender with a hint of cinnamon. He lifted his head and took a glance at his beloved Swan. She was pale, too pale, and her lips turned into a slightly darker blue than before. Even her hair was slowly losing its golden color and becoming duller. He held her close and murmured her name repeatedly. He leaned forward, his lips almost touching her forehead.

"I love you, Emma Swan. I bloody love you with all of my heart." he whispered into her ear. His lips touched her forehead softly and a strong burst of magic flew from them. All of the people surrounding them were knocked off their feet. Killian looked around, confused, before he looked down. His heart stopped. When his gaze shifted below him, he was met with the bright green eyes that he loves so much. Emma smiled in his arms and brought her hand to rest on his cheek again. Killian gasped softly and his vision got blurry once again.

"Emma?" He asked in shock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her embrace. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and hugged her back, locking her in his arms like a vise. When he felt water running down his neck, he knew he wasn't the only one crying. He pulled back and captured her lips in a searing kiss that made them both weak to their knees. They parted and smiled at each other.

"Swan, I thought I lost you, for good." Killian said. Her eyes softened and her smile grew.

"I'm fine," Emma responded, but after a moment of thinking she added, "We're fine."

Killian almost went on a rant about how much she scared him and to never do that again but a word in her reply stopped him. His eyes widened in realization.

"We're…" Killian trailed off. "Emma, are you with child?" he asked breathlessly. She nodded. He kissed her again and this time it was softer, sweeter, and full of love.

"We're having a child!" Killian exclaimed and Emma laughed. He helped her to her feet and Emma ran into her parents arms. Charming and Snow embraced their daughter, happy to feel that their daughter was alive and safe. Emma then went to the dwarves, who hugged her (or in Grumpy's case, told her he was one proud uncle). She then proceeded to hug Regina and Robin (that included the Merry Men) and assure them that she was fine.

Emma eventually made it back to Killian's arms. He wrapped them around her middle and rested his hand (and hook) carefully on her now flat stomach.

"What saved me? I thought I was a goner." Emma asked Gold and Regina. They both rolled their eyes.

"True love, dearie. So the stories were true… An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Gold informed her. Regina nodded.

"I agree with him. I can't believe that I didn't think of this sooner. That would have saved us the scare." Regina remarked.

"So, true loves, huh? I told you we make quite the team, Swan." Killian teased.

"Yes, yes you did, Jones." Emma said back to him.

As it turned out, they all lived happily ever after. And nine months later at exactly 8:15 A.M., Emma and Killian introduced Liam Daniel Jones to the world. Even though Emma had once had a frozen heart, and Killian once had an icy soul, their true love shone throughout the town, and in their newborn. And because of their love, it was proven that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed my one-shot! Please review! I appreciate constructive criticism!**

**- ****_hosters_**** :)**


End file.
